


It Is Very Foolish to Shut Oneself into a Wardrobe

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: (Like I said timey-wimey stuff here so you know who does what with time in this fandom), Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Helen and her allergy to feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-series (kinda), Shameless Smut, Timey-Wimey, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen is stuck in a cupboard, waiting for the right moment to leave her hiding place.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	It Is Very Foolish to Shut Oneself into a Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmagnus (FangirlTrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/gifts).



> This has been languishing in my hard drive since last April (yeah, 2019's April), and just recently my brain went, "Omfg finish this!" So I did.
> 
> A Bad Things Happens Bingo prompt: Forced to Watch. Thank you for the prompt MissMagnus!
> 
> (And thank you to Elysandra for the quick read over and for picking up on awkward bits.)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Any comments, questions, concerns please feel free to leave in the comment box (I read every one, multiple times). Thank you for reading!

She's beautiful, whoever she is, kneeling astride Nikola, her hips and his working together to coax obscenely lyrical moans from her lips. Helen's entranced by the curvature of the other woman's spine, the tiny shockwaves that ripple through her bottom as she meets Nikola's thrusts, his hands on her hips. Through the crack in the cupboard door she can watch it all, although she feels her heart can't take it - whilst they hadn't exchanged any formal words of fidelity, the last few years had been just the two of them, together, without the trappings of London.

Watching is a horrendous torture of delicious proportions.

She can picture herself in the dark haired vixen's stead, his erection filling her as she ground against him, his hands on her flesh. Their grunts fill the room, covering her own panting breaths as she tries desperately to look away. It's impossible; Nikola is magnetic in everything he does, the woman equally so.

But her heart aches as her traitorous body reacts to the lascivious scene before her. Nikola's grunts, so far away beyond the door, fills her ears. She's longed for his hot gasps across her skin, his fingers anchoring her body to his, had planned it for this evening, but now? Envy wars with unwelcomed, pounding arousal as she keeps watching, misery tainting her vision at seeing him with another.

It was her own fault she got stuck here, in her personal hell. She'd wanted to surprise him, but when she heard the woman's voice, she knew she had to hide. _Could've chosen the bathroom though._ She barely made it into the cupboard when they entered the room, hands already divesting each other of their clothes as they kissed and nipped and laughed together. Nikola usually didn't laugh openly, but with his mystery woman it's warm and genuine. 

Helen ignored the stab of envy, and each pinprick of hurt. _He can bloody well sleep with whoever he wants. Just not right in front of me._ She'd huff and turn away if she could, but they're mesmerising.

Closing her eyes does nothing either. She can still hear them, hear the change of pitch that means he's close to his completion, the whine when the woman stops. "A moment, Nikola," she murmurs, before turning to face the cupboard. Helen swears the woman winks right at her ( _Why does she look so familiar?_ ) before slowly sinking down on his erection. Bliss steals across her face when Nikola props himself up on his elbows, and Helen's own breath fades away.

They're beautiful, especially when the woman reaches for Nikola's mouth and he sucks her offered digits. As if knowing someone was watching, the woman makes a show of rubbing her clitoris, biting her lip as Nikola's hand starts teasing her nipple.

Helen's hands start moving, following Nikola's path along her own body without conscious thought. Everything felt full and needy, her desire to orgasm almost blotting everything else out, except their noise. Her hissing pleas for more, deeper, pinch them, and his answering groans fuel Helen's own race to completion. Flat against the back of the cupboard, she has just enough room to manoeuvre her hand into her knickers, the material drenched with her desire.

She finishes first, empty and bereft, as the woman in his bed gasps her own completion, Nikola stiffening mere moments later. She smiles at Helen ( _I really do hope they can't see me_ ), before rolling her eyes at Nikola's complaints of torn waistcoats being of use to no-one. "I didn't hear you complain at the time." She's moving away, leaving Nikola on the bed.

"Helen?"

Her heart stops. He couldn't--

"Yes?" comes her voice, far away. _Oh for pity's sake! Her name's Helen?_ she thinks, straightening her clothes.

"Need help washing your back?" he asks.

_Please say yes so I can forget this night ever happened._

"I thought you'd never ask," came other Helen's coquettish response. Not bothering to hide his body with anything, Nikola grins and leaves the bed.

It's only later, in her own room far away from his hotel, does Helen let herself feel anything other than envy and misery. Despair wallops her, although she refuses to even contemplate why. After all, they hadn't promised anything to each other.

So why did it feel like betrayal?


End file.
